Beat It
Beat It is a song by Sean Kingston and features Chris Brown and Wiz Khalifa. It's the second song on the tracklist of his third studio album Back 2 Life. The song was released as the second single of the album. Sean talked about the song in an interview with Complex magazine, saying: "Chris was doing a mural in my house. He came over to do a painting in my house, I had just moved in. He came over, he started his painting. And throughout my house I was blasting the song through the surround sound. He was like: 'Yo, that record is hard. What record is that? I was like, This is going to be my first single, bro. He was like: I want to be on it. And it just made sense, because when I wrote it he influenced the song. He had a song on his first record called "Ya Man Ain't Me". It's a similar thing and I made it into a hook, did the verses, and he got on it. It was a blessing. We went to the studio, knocked it out that day. Chris told me his opinion. He was like: this is a hit record, but I think you should have a rapper to give it an edge. Me and you are both singers, put a little rapper part in. I was like: Ok, I get where you're going, but who's going to be the right fit? And it just made perfect sense for Wiz." "Ya Man Ain't Me" was a song of Breezy's first studio album Chris Brown. The opening line: "He ain't fly enough, he don't even drive." was taken from it. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uF4tsdbj0vY Lyrics Chris Brown & Sean Kingston He ain't fly enough, he don't even drive, no That's why you're calling my phone, and won't leave me alone He ain't even fly enough, you ain't gotta lie, no That's why you're calling my phone And you're wanting me to get, get, get it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it You wanting me to beat, beat, beat it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it Not a problem, baby Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it You wanting me to beat, beat, beat it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it 1: Sean Kingston & Chris Brown I've been out here looking for a girl like you So already settled down and loyal to your dude You got your eyes on me, and girl, he got his eyes on you My eyes are on this money and it's nothing he can do Chris Brown & Sean Kingston He ain't fly enough, he don't even drive, no That's why you're calling my phone, and won't leave me alone He ain't even fly enough, you ain't gotta lie, no That's why you're calling my phone And you're wanting me to get, get, get it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it You wanting me to beat, beat, beat it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it Not a problem, baby Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it You wanting me to beat, beat, beat it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it 2: Chris Brown & Sean Kingston You've been out here looking for a guy like me And I ain't never settled down, just loyal to my team You got your eyes on me, girl and I got my eyes on green Your nigga he so bummy, need to a boost his self-esteem Chris Brown & Sean Kingston He ain't fly enough, he don't even drive, no That's why you're calling my phone, and won't leave me alone He ain't even fly enough, you ain't gotta lie, no That's why you're calling my phone And you're wanting me to get, get, get it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it You wanting me to beat, beat, beat it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it Not a problem, baby Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it You wanting me to beat, beat, beat it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it 3: Wiz Khalifa You say you want a fly nigga Roll something and get high, nigga I'm spending all the moss And if he ain't coming close, it's time that you tell him bye I'll take you up in the sky, we'll be floating Get you wet, like the ocean I'mma speed up on it If your pussy was a book, I would read up on it Girl, I'm just trying to get you back to my crib Seen all them Instagram pictures you post, so I already know what it is Talk to me now Chris Brown & Sean Kingston He ain't fly enough, he don't even drive, no That's why you're calling my phone, and won't leave me alone He ain't even fly enough, you ain't gotta lie, no That's why you're calling my phone And you're wanting me to get, get, get it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it You wanting me to beat, beat, beat it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it Not a problem, baby Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it You wanting me to beat, beat, beat it Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs